


Bath Time

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Eliza is a mood killer, F/M, again carlos is soft, and an escape artist, master lock picking, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: Jill and Carlos finally have some private quality time together since her return from presumed death.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Family Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @theescapingspectre on tumblr. It’s short but I hope this is what you had in mind. Also I couldn’t think of an original title for this xD

If there was one thing that could genuinely confuse Jill, have her absolutely flummoxed after all she had seen and been through, it was Carlos telling her to wear a bikini in the bathtub. But it wasn’t just that which had her confused, oh no, it was also the explanation. Their daughter had a natural talent… for picking locks. Since Jill’s return, little Eliza was stuck to her like gum to a shoe but less annoying. Her daughter was always asking to sit on her lap, to sleep next to her, to share bath time, the list goes on. And after 3 long years of being away, Jill was more than happy to oblige her. Carlos was torn on the matter, loving that they could be whole again but also wanting some private time with his wife.

Which was what led to the strange situation Jill was in. Well, not too strange. Everything was fine bar the swimsuits the married couple were adorned in. Carlos had successfully managed to convince Eliza to sleep in her own bed for the first time in two months. Yes, two months. It took four bedtime stories and the promise of _“Mama’s not going to disappear, Papa’s going to be with her the entire time to keep her safe from the bad men.”_ So now Jill was reclined against the chest of her loving husband, his arms wrapped around her waist, as they both relax in the sizable bubble bath.

“You wouldn’t believe the number of times Lizzy unlocked the door to barge in here because she had a nightmare. How do you even unlock a slide bolt lock from the outside? But that’s not even the half of it.” Carlos rattled off, warm mirth colour his voice, shaking his head at the end with a chuckle.

Jill turned her head slightly to meet his eyes as she raised a brow, “Oh? What could be worse than her walking in on papa’s private time?”

“One, that sounds bad when you put it like that. Two, what’s worse is that sometimes I’d be woken up during the night by the sound of our front door slamming shut. I’d go to check her room to see if she was safe only to find her bed empty and her draws ransacked. I’d run out the house fearing that she’d been kidnapped only to find her halfway down the drive with her little backpack on, still in her pj’s-”

“What?!” Jill whisper-shouted, surprise was written all over her face.

Carlos squeezed her reassuringly, “On those nights when I finally caught up to her, she’d say that she had a dream about where you were and was going to get you. That uncle Chris was taking to long. Gotta tell you, she has your determination.”

He placed a light kiss on the tip of Jill’s nose as she scowled, clearly not happy with the thought of her daughter’s, for lack off a better word, runaway attempts. Carlos placed his hands on Jill’s shoulders, rubbing them soothingly as he peppered kisses up and down her neck.

“She’s a good kid… would make a great big sister…” He mumbled between kissing, almost as if he didn’t quite want her to hear.

Jill shifted to face him, straddling his lap, her fingers gravitating to his hair. Even after two months, she couldn’t get over how his hair had grown and how well it suited him. His hands came to rest on her thighs as he stared lovingly up at her.

“I wouldn’t mind having another,” Jill said, running a hand through his hair as she lent in for a kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, the slide lock rattled as is was jostled open from the outside until finally, the door burst open.

“Mama! I had a bad dream!”

Eliza made Jill experience, first hand, her skills at interrupting bath time.

“Maybe number two will have to wait a couple of months…” Carlos muttered, his head falling back in resignment as Jill clambered off him and out of the tub to calm their crying child.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!  
> I do take requests! If you have any feel free to head over to my Tumblr to ask for one! You can also find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) and rules there :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
